Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-30455787-20170623222522
My opinions on the song list. '''24K Magic-'''Although overrated and played a lot, it's still a very catchy song and I'd still see why they put this in. But, there's one flaw. TOO. MUCH. GOLD. Well, I guess it's 24K Magic, so I shouldn't blame them. The choreo is ALRIGHT, but I wish they put the choreo from the vid :( '''Automaton-'''Easily one of the greatest backgrounds of Just Dance, next to Wherever I Go and Worth It. The song is really catchy now, and the choreo is amazing. Not a 10/10, but a 9/10 for effort. '''Bubble Pop-'''This used to not be a good song at first, but now that I hear it, it's a pretty catchy K-POP tune. I like the background, and the choreo is fun! I really love it! '''Chantaje-'''I don't mind Latin songs, but Maluma isn't exactly my cup of tea. I find Shakira really good though (A.K.A I still have a frog in my mouth). The background is great, and the song is catchy!) '''Love Ward-'''Ew no. Just no. Hatsune Miku has done better, and I think I've been hallucinating, because I took the wrong pills off the shelf. I see a japanese vocaloid that so happens to be a nurse standing next to anthrophomorphic pills. Easily a 1/10 '''Side to Side-'''Ariana is amazing! Although I'm not a fanboy, I still love her vocals! This song is very catchy, and Nicki's part is awesome! Although one flaw, this song does not match the background. The background is too crazy and futuristic for this song! '''Daddy Cool-'''ALERT! ALERT! 12 YEAR OLDS CHUCKLING! This song is kind of catchy, I guess, but the choreo is just ew...... '''Naughty Girl-'''I really don't think she's the Queen Be we all know in THIS song. It's very repetitive, and we've seen this type of dance millions of times. I mean, I GUESS it's ok to show different cultures through choreography, but when it's used A LOT, then I really don't like it. '''The Way I Are-'''This song is kind of annoying. Bebe is not my cup of tea, but Li'l Wayne's part makes up for the awkwardness. Bebe can hit the locals, but this song is just kind of annoying and shoved in our faces. Also, Panda much? Ubi, stop with this freaking panda. It's annoying and it's not a symbol of JD, it's a symbol of annoying-ness. If you like pandas so much, replay the Sneezing Panda meme 100 times in a row. '''Rockabye-'''I personally do not know why people do not like this song. Sure, it's overrated, but it's very catchy. Anne-Marie has a beautiful voice, and Sean Paul makes songs more lively. Although the background does not match the song at all, it's still fun to make things less depressing. '''Make It Jingle-'''I do not promote drag races, but this song is NOT bad because of that. You guys have your likes, and I have mine. My problem with this song is that the singer is so. god. dang. annoying. And also, the twerking needs to stop. I'm suprised no one made a petition yet. Well, there's only 2 songs in JD that twerk....oh wait. Best Song Ever. Well, my thing about this song list is how overrated some of the songs are, but they make up with the choreography and liveliness. Although my favorite dance of all time is Automaton! I hope I got every song!